This invention generally relates to a putting practice and game apparatus which can be used in a relatively small area either indoors or outdoors. More particularly, the invention relates to a putting practice and game apparatus which is adjustable for a variety of putting shots and allows balls to be returned selectively by the user.
In the recent past, the game of golf has become increasingly popular, and the need for practicing has become apparent. Additionally, many people have found that putt-putt golf courses or similar putting games are an enjoyable recreational activity. Various apparatus have been developed for allowing one to putt indoors for practice in perfecting ones putting skills, or allowing a putting game to be played therewith. In many aspects, prior art indoor putting apparatus are deficient. For example, such apparatus may not be adaptable to provide variable putting surfaces which allow putting to be varied for a continual challenge. Most of the prior art putting apparatus are relatively simple in construction and use and putting therewith becomes routine and less beneficial after a short time. Additionally, such games do not accurately simulate actual putting on a golf course except in a remote sense, and do not provide undulating or variable surfaces for putting on. It has also been a desirable feature to provide for all return to enable the user to practice efficiently or more easily. Such ball return features have been generally unreliable and many times comprise a relatively complicated construction.
An example of a putting practice apparatus in the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,637, which consists of a deck having an upper putting surface which allows variable adjustment with respect to a base portion thereof. Several height adjustment devices allow the height of the deck surface to be changed and the magnitude of the slope to be modified. The apparatus includes one hole which communicates with the interior of the apparatus and various channel pathways for return of a ball falling therein. In many instances, the use of return channels in various putting devices have lead to problems in reliably and efficiently returning all balls hit by the player. It is also noted that variation of the playing surface in this prior patent is limited to initially adjusting the plane of the playing surface and not necessarily its shape.
Another putting practice device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,313, which includes a frame structure having gutters along the side thereof for return of balls hit into the holes on a playing surface communicating therewith. Similar problems exist with such return mechanisms, and such constructions must necessarily e somewhat complex and cumbersome in their construction and assembly. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,581, there is shown a simulated golf green formed on a large platform which may be distorted to a plurality of non-planar forms. Although variability in the playing surface is accomplished, the apparatus is quite complex and too large to provide a portable and easily used device. Similarly, a simulated putting green is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,583, which again includes the use of ball return channels. In many apparatus which use ball return channels, such channels must necessarily be positioned to afford a downhill path after the ball falls therein. This structure will necessarily require adding height to the apparatus which under many circumstances is undesirable. Other complex structures simulating golf greens have been developed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,947.
Additional examples of putting games have been developed as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,424,463 and 1,784,863, all of which utilize various cumbersome forms in an attempt to provide some mechanism to return putted balls to the player. In all of the above devices, there is not found a simple and effective putting practice and game apparatus which allows balls to be returned easily and effectively, while not adding significantly to the height, complexity or cost of the apparatus.